Transformers Story
by wrytergirl
Summary: A story I came up with a while ago. I am a big fan of Transformers, and I happen to be a girl also. I don't care if people say that girls can't be big fans, I love Transformers. I saw the new movie 7 times.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He sighed. Ever since the Transformers landed on Earth, his life had changed dramatically. He had become friends with the Autobots and had won himself a girlfriend. He leaned his head back staring at the ceiling. If only she were here right now, he thought. He looked back at the tv. There was a breaking story on. Someone was on the run. The person was last spotted in his area. Oh please, he thought turning off the tv. He pushed himself off the couch and climbed the stairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed. He was so bored. Suddenly he heard his mom shout up the stairs.  
"Dear! Someone's at the door for you!" He moved a little.  
"Who is it?" he called back down to her. He heard the sound of the door open and his mom call back up  
"It's Mikaela! Mikaela? Really? he thought as he quickly got off the bed and rushed down the stairs, nearly falling as he did. He stopped when he reached the bottom. Mikaela was standing there in the doorway. He walked over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I wanted to see you." she said, smiling at him. She came to see me? Oh wow, this is great! he thought to himself. She gave him a hug, then walked over to his mom.  
"Mrs. Witwicky? I have to go somewhere important, but I have no way to get there. Do you think that Sam could take me there?" Sam stared at her. She's asking me to take her somewhere? he thought.  
"Oh he'd be delighted to." She said.  
"Thanks so much Mrs. Witwicky. You don't know how much this means to me." she said. She walked over to Sam.  
"Well? Aren't you going to take me?' she asked, smiling sweetly at him. He nodded.  
"Be good you two. Don't stay out too long." His mom called out to him. He nodded and headed out the door. He shut it behind him. He put his hands in his pant pocket.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere." she said. A car honked at them. He looked at it. It was a Camaro that was yellow with black stripes. It revved its engine. The doors swung open. That's one impatient car, he thought as he got in. The doors shut behind him. Before he even moved, the car turned on. He barely managed to put on his seatbelt before the car lurched forward. He had almost forgotten that it wasn't just a car. It was an Autobot, more specifically it was Bumblebee.  
"So where exactly are we going?" he asked her.  
"Well, if you really want to know, the leader robot wanted to ask us something." He stared. What did Optimus Prime want to ask them about?  
"Where did he say to go?"  
"To that one part of the street that leads to the hill." she told him.  
"Oh." he said. He turned and looked out the window. He saw a large black pickup truck go by, followed by a green Hummer H2. He looked straight ahead. There was a large blue and red flame semi parked a few feet in front of them. It honked at them. All the cars honked back. The Camaro stopped when it was right in front of the truck. Sam and Mikaela got out and walked over to it. The black pickup and the greenish Hummer stopped right behind them. The sound of metal parts shifting followed as the cars all transformed.The large semi transformed too. The two teens then found themselves staring up at a giant robot. The robot crouched down so it was at eye level to them,it's great blue eyes staring at them.  
"Hey big guy." Sam said. Mikaela waved at the robot. Optimus nodded at them.  
"I have just gotten a very important broadcast from your human reporters. Now I must ask you this. Do you know of a person named Melissa Faireborn?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Melissa Faireborn? Wait, are you talking about that astronaut person?" Sam asked. He was confused. Why did the Autobots want to know about her? Especially considering that they only talk to certain people, like him, and Mikaela.  
"Good, you know who she is." Optimus said. Bumblebee responded with applause from his stereo.  
"Okay, so we know who she is, big deal. Why do you guys want to know who she is?"  
"Actually, we already know who she is." replied Ratchet, "But we were wondering if you knew where she is currently." Sam stared in disbelief. How did they already know about her?  
"And to answer your question, yes, we knew her. In fact a couple years ago, she came aboard our ship while we had docked near a red planet." Ratchet continued.  
"Hey, that sounds like that one time when..." Mikaela began, when Ironhide interrupted her.  
"When what? What happened?" he asked. Mikaela glared at him. He flinched slightly. She continued.  
"Well, it happened two years ago, like you said. It was the day of a big mission to travel to the red planet, Mars. Melissa Faireborn was going on a solo mission to explore it. The launch went okay, but the return didn't."  
"I missed that part of the broadcast, what happened?" Sam asked.   
"Well, her ship returned, but without her on it. And inside the ship was a letter of explanation and a picture. It said that she had discovered a strange alien ship docked near the planet and had gone to investigate. And to prove she wasn't crazy, the attached pictures show a large metallic structure that seemed to form a ship of sorts. They say she didn't come back for two weeks. After that, they reported that after that period of time, they found her in an alien escape pod that crashed in a field. Oddly enough, the place where she crashed isn't too far from here. And from what I've read on her blog, she now has a house there."  
"Whoa! She went on an alien ship? What was on there?" Sam asked. Optimus leaned toward him.  
"We were." he replied. Sam moved back a little.  
"Whoa, seriously?"  
"Yes." he said nodding his head. "I remember it quite well. She came onto our ship when it was docked. Our onboard computer systems picked up an unidentified object on the craft. So we spread out to search. Bumblebee came back a while later, with his hands carrying something. He opened it to reveal a small organic life form. She stared up at all of us. She didn't seem to be all that afraid of us. Ratchet was most surprised with her," he said, turning to Ratchet.  
"Yes, in fact you might find it a little odd, but apparently when I scanned her, the readings were not what I had expected." Sam and Mikaela both cringed, remembering the time Ratchet scanned them and they were both exposed in their underwear.  
"Well, it was odd because apparently, according to my scans, she seemed to have liquid energon, inside of her, flowing throughout her entire body." he said pointing a metal finger at Mikaela and tracing it up and down her. Mikaela crossed her arms as he did.   
"Alright! Enough fancy talk! Let's get out there and find her!" Ironhide called out. Apparently, he wasn't very patient; Sam thought Optimus nodded in agreement.  
"Ironhide is right. The sooner we find her, the sooner our questions can be answered." Optimus said. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he called out. The robots all transformed into their respective vehicle forms and turned around and headed down the road, Optimus leading at the front.


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots drove along the long city road. They were on a mission. They had to find someone very important. Sam and Mikaela looked out of the window of the car. Bumblebee knew that they were bored, so he turned on the stereo and played Rascal Flatts's "Life is a Highway." Sam moved slightly. Bumblebee swerved suddenly, then continued straight. From the action, Sam and Mikaela found themselves quite close. Very close. Sam glared at Bumblebee. The stereo turned off, then immediately turned back on, playing the opening to the song "Feel Good Inc." Sam shook his head. Even if he can't talk normally, he can still laugh, he thought, the music playing the background. Mikaela pushed herself up and sat back in the seat. The music clicked off suddenly, only to snap back on and play the news broadcast.  
"Breaking news! We have a report that there is something going on at the airport. But this airport is out in the fields. So we go to our news copter with some info," the reporter announced. Sam quickly sat up.  
"Hold on! Keep it on this" Sam yelled. The other Autobots switched their radios to the news station.  
"That's right! We're coming to you live from the Field Airport. It appears that there are a couple of black vans parked on the lot and people are spread everywhere. It seems like a swat team, but the people are all wearing black! They have weapons and appear to be concentrating on something." A pause. "Wait, I think I see what they're aiming at. It appears to be a woman. I can't tell who it is, but whoever she is, had better watch out." the reporter said. Sam glanced out the window.  
"That's not far from here! Go down the road a bit, then make a right!" he shouted. Bumblebee made a noise that sounded like he understood, and sped up. The other bots sped up as well and turned left onto another road. Presently they came to a small airfield. It seemed like it was only for show purposes, since it was smaller than the LAX airport. The cars stopped a few feet from where the people were standing. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car and stood on either side of Bumblebee.  
"Huh? What's going on over there?" Ironhide asked.  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good." replied Sam. Mikaela gasped.  
"What is it?" Optimus asked.  
"Is that who I think it is?" she asked aloud.  
"Do you know her?" he asked. The woman standing over there turned her head, her blonde hair billowing in the wind.  
"Yep, that's her alright." she replied.  
"Well, who is it?" Ironhide asked, sounding a little impatient.  
"That's Melissa Faireborn," replied Mikaela. The Autobots all gasped in surprise.  
"Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief. Mikaela nodded. Optimus sighed.  
"We must do something. She looks like she is in danger." Ratchet said.  
"I agree. She seems to be outnumbered." Optimus said. Ironhide revved his engine.  
"So let's get out there and kick some butt!" he shouted. Ratchet sighed. Sam looked back at the people. Then he gasped.  
"Oh man, not those guys again!" he groaned.   
"Who?"  
"It's those Sector Seven people!" He turned and looked at Optimus, "What do they want with her?" he asked.  
"That I don't know. But I do know that we must rescue her."  
"Well let's go already! I'm tired of waiting here!" Ironhide yelled, his engine revving even more.  
"We can't just charge out there. She might get hurt." Ratchet said.  
"But we have to do something! Otherwise, there's no telling what they'll do to her."  
"The female has a point, Optimus. We must help." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded.  
"Alright! Autobots! Roll out, and be careful!" he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

The Autobots drove along the edge of the airstrip, making sure not to attract the attention of the agents. Optimus swerved and quickly hid behind a stack of large storage containers. The others followed after. Sam and Mikaela got out of the car and peeked out from behind the large containers. The agents had Melissa outnumbered ten to one. She seemed to be a little concerned, but not as much as one would expect to be in a situation like that.  
"See if you can tell what they are talking about." Optimus said, inching towards them. Sam and Mikaela nodded and carefully crept around and inched closer to the people, quickly ducking behind some cover when one of the agents turned his head. They listened as the captain spoke.  
"We finally caught up to you, Melissa Faireborn," he said, sneering.  
"Well, it certainly took you long enough." she snapped back. The man glared at her.  
"We've been after you for two days and now you're finally in our grasp. Now hand over your technology and we promise we won't hurt you," he said, extending a hand to her. Sam and Mikaela watched as Melissa drew up her hands and crossed them over her chest.  
"No." she said. Sam swallowed.  
"Oh man, we have to do something." Mikaela nodded and quickly ran over to where the bots stood waiting. She ran back over, with the rest trailing behind her. They all looked out from behind the crates. Now the man was really angry. He made a motion and all the agents drew their guns, pointing them at her. She just stood there, arms crossed, not worried that she had about ten guns pointed right at her.  
"It's your funeral then," he said. "Any last words?" he asked, cocking the pistol. She uncrossed her arms and pointed a finger at him. Or more specifically, past him, almost at nothing. One of the agents looked at where she was pointing. He saw a car speeding in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer. He turned back around.  
"Um, sir?" he asked, sounding a little worried. The captain turned around.  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding a little mad at being interrupted in his work.  
Out of the corner of his eye, the agent saw Melissa smirk.  
"Sir, there's something you should know." he said, stepping toward his leader.  
"It can wait," he said, turning back around and pointing his gun back at the woman.  
"No it can't, sir! It's about her!" he shouted. The car came closer to their position. The agents quickly glanced back at it and then back at his leader.  
"So, any last words?" he asked again.  
"Sir!"   
"Yes, I have some last words." she said, closing her eyes.  
"Sir!"   
"What is it?" he snarled at the agent. Melissa opened her eyes, smiling at them.  
"Watch out for the car." she said.  
"What?" the man asked, blinking at her.  
"Sir! Look out!" the agent shouted. The man turned around just in time to dodge the car that came speeding around from behind him. It screeched around and stopped between him and Melissa. He struggled to gain his footing. He stared at the car that had nearly ran him over.   
Over behind the crates, then Autobots gasped.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Ironhide asked.  
"It looks like him, but I am not sure it is." Ratchet commented. Optimus nodded.  
"No, it is. Look." he said, motioning toward the car. It was a gleaming sliver Pontiac Solstice. Its engine revved. Melissa stared at it, and then spoke to it.  
"You finally showed up." she said, her hands on her hips. The agents watched in disbelief as the car transformed into a thirteen foot tall robot. The bot moved down and looked at her.  
"Yeah. I had a feeling you were in trouble, so I came to rescue you." he replied. "Lucky for me I knew a shortcut."   
"Yeah." she said giggling at the robot. He bent down and gently picked her up in his hand and placed her on his shoulder. She tried to make herself comfortable on the cold metal, shifting slightly. Down below, the agents struggled to make sense of what was happening.  
"Don't just stand there! Get her!" he yelled. He aimed his pistol and fired. She gasped, but Jazz just easily dodged it. The others started to take aim.  
"Hold on," he said. Before they could fire, Jazz sped forward, using his wheels to slide along the pavement with ease. Melissa clung to a shoulder plate as Jazz continued to wheel along the ground. Then he skidded to a stop in front of the crates in which the other Autobots were hiding behind. He bent down and she slid down his arm and landed with her feet on the ground.  
"Whoa." Sam breathed in awe, watching her. Then he suddenly realized his mistake, because she turned around and caught his eye.   
"Well, well. Look who it is. Sam Witwicky." she said walking over to him.   
"How do you know who I am?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.   
"I just know certain things." she replied. Optimus rolled out to her and Jazz and transformed into normal form. Bending down so he could see her, he asked,  
"What did they want?"  
"What we want is none of your concern, robot!" the man shouted. Melissa gasped as she felt the gun against her neck and sound of others being cocked.  
"Your robot pals may have been able to save you once, but they won't be able to do it again." he said. She brought her hands up to her chest and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal an Autobot insignia between her chest and her collarbone. Sam then watched as her arms seemed to become enveloped in a metal armor that extended to her elbows and covered her lower arms to her fingertips. Optimus stared at the strange metal on her limbs. Then he realized what it was that they wanted  
"We won't have to." he said. She let go of the fabric and quickly spun around and punched the guy to send him flying into the others. Sam and Mikaela's mouths dropped. How did she do that? they thought. Jazz chuckled. Optimus sighed in a way that sounded like I told you so.  
"She warned you." Jazz said, holding back his urge to laugh more.  
"Gaah! Get her!" the man shouted again. The other agents opened fire. Melissa dodged the bullets with a series of spins and ducks and dives. She stood back up.  
"Missed me." she said in a teasing voice. The man growled and lunged at her, only to be sent flying backwards once again. This time he stayed put.  
"Now are you going to be good and leave me alone, or do things have to get ugly?" she asked, the metal on her hand curling into a fist.   
"Fine, we'll leave for now. But mark my words, I will be back Melissa Faireborn!" he shouted as ran and hopped into the van. The vans turned on and turned around and drove out and away from them.  
"Alright!" Ironhide yelled coming out from behind the crates. He transformed and bent down to look at her. "That was an impressive display of fighting skill." he said to her.  
"Thanks." she replied. The metal on her arms retracted. Optimus reached over and lightly touched where the metal had previously been.   
"What was that on your arms?" he asked.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to go back to my house and rest. All this excitement has made me tired." she said, rubbing her shoulder. He nodded.  
"Can we come too?" Mikaela asked.  
"Sure." Melissa replied. "But we're gonna need a method of transportation to get there." she said, hinting to the Autobots. Optimus acknowledged this and turned to face the others.   
"Autobots, transform!" he called out. They all transformed into their vehicles. Bumblebee opened his doors and honked at them. Sam and Mikaela both got in. Melissa walked over to Optimus. He opened his door to let her in and closed it behind her.  
"Autobots, roll out!" he called again. And they all drove off of the runway and onto the road to Melissa's house.  
Unbeknownst to any of them, a large grayish-white jet moved out from behind the hangars. It turned in the direction of the cars.  
"I finally found you, Melissa Faireborn."


	5. Chapter 5

The Autobots drove along the long, winding road. They had just rescued Melissa Faireborn from almost being destroyed by Sector Seven. Optimus let those thoughts run through his processors as he continued driving. All of a sudden, Sam leaned out the window and yelled,  
"Hey, check out that jet!" He pointed up to the sky. Melissa leaned her head out the window and turned to look at the jet. That jet looks awfully familiar, she thought as she watched it soar above them. Is it just me or does that thing seem to be following us? she thought. The jet seemed to keep at a constant pace with them. It's grayish form turned slightly. Then it banked to the right and flew off. Sam watched it as it did.  
"You don't see that every day." Mikaela responded after a brief pause. Presently, they came to a fork in the road.  
"Go left." Melissa called. Optimus acknowledged and called to the others.  
"This way!" The others merged behind him and they turned onto another long road. Up ahead to the right of them, they saw a large two-story house.   
"Whoa, whose house is that?" Sam asked as they got closer to it.  
"My house." Melissa replied. Sam nodded and turned back to face the house. They stopped and turned into a small driveway and circled around and stopped beside the house. Sam, Mikaela, and Melissa all got out of the cars and looked around. The area that they were in seemed to go on for miles.  
"Why do you live out here?" Mikaela asked.  
"Because I like my privacy." Melissa replied. She walked past her and over to a part of ground near pile of rocks. She pointed at the ground.  
"Look here." she said to them. Sam and Mikaela walked over to where she was. The Autobots transformed and walked over as well. They looked down at the ground. They found themselves staring into a large crater.  
"What happened here?" Jazz asked, turning to look at Melissa.   
"Don't you remember? This is where the pod you sent me back to Earth in landed." She said.  
"Oh, I remember now. So that's where you eventually ended up after your visit with us." Ratchet answered. She nodded. Meanwhile, Jazz climbed up a small hill nearby.  
"Hey, come look at this!" he called. They all turned and walked over to the hill. Melissa climbed up the hill until she came to the top.   
"What is it?" Ironhide asked, walking closer to the hill. Sam and Mikaela both reached the top too. They stared.  
"It's an old airstrip." Mikaela said.  
"A what?" Ironhide asked.  
"An airstrip. You know, like where the planes fly in and stuff." Sam said.  
"Hmm, a piece of land used for take-off of and landing of aircraft. I've heard of those." Ratchet said putting a hand under his chin. Melissa sighed.  
"You were on one earlier. You know, back where you rescued me." she said.  
"Oh right! I remember know!" Ironhide said, sounding triumphant. Jazz snickered. Ironhide turned and looked at him, making an engine noise that resembled the sound a person made when they were mad at someone. Jazz stopped immediately.  
"Hey check it out!" Sam said suddenly. They looked up. He was pointing at a jet. The same grayish jet that had been following them earlier.  
"I knew that thing was following us." Ironhide said, watching as the aircraft banked left, circled and came down even lower, its wings extending out to slow its descent. As the jet landed, Melissa stood up. She started to walk over in the direction of the jet.   
"Wait! It could be a Decepticon trap!" Ratchet called out. She turned.   
"Well, if it is, then you'll just have to come down and save me." she replied. As she walked down the hill, Ironhide turned and said.   
"She's gonna get it."  
"Ironhide!" Optimus said sternly.  
"What? I was just sayin'..."  
"Hey, what's she doing?" Mikaela asked, pointing at it. Ironhide let air out of his intake, sounding like a sigh.  
Down on the airstrip, Melissa inspected the jet. It was long and gray. Its nose cone pointed straight out. She looked under the plane's body. She heard the sound of parts moving. Then the sound of a mechanical sigh. She walked out from underneath the plane. It seemed to move its nose down to look at her.  
"You won't believe how hard it is to fly around here." it said. She jumped a little.  
"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya that much." it replied. When it spoke, it seemed to have an accent that sounded like someone from Australia, but she wasn't sure.  
"You seem familiar. Did I see you on the ship?" she asked.   
"I don't think so, but I did see you walking in the halls once or twice." it replied, its wing sweeping back and extending back out, almost like it was shrugging.  
"But it's good that I finally found you. I've got some information for you." it said.  
"About what?"  
"About those blokes you dealt with earlier, which might I add, was quite impressive." it said, chuckling a bit. She blushed slightly.  
"And what about them?"  
"Well listen to this. It seems like they've made a deal with Starscream. They said that if they handed you over to him, then he promised that he wouldn't command the Decepticons to attack them." the jet replied. The words hit her like a pulse blast.  
"They're gonna hand me over to Starscream? What were they thinking?" she asked, throwing her hands up.  
"I don't think that they were thinking at all." the jet replied. It chuckled at its own humor. She shook her head with a sigh.  
"Maybe they know about the knowledge of Transformers I have and the technology too. And Starscream is going to make me bring the Decepticons back!" she said. The jet looked a little stunned.  
"Bring them back? How in Cybertron would you do that?" it asked. She held up her hands.  
"Let's just say I have a secret ability that allows me to."   
"Oh, right, I gotcha. "  
"Good. Then keep quiet! You'll attract attention." she said, putting a finger over her mouth. "Your wing is a little crooked at the connection switch." she said, going under the wing and adjusting it. She looked over and saw the Autobots standing there watching her. She gave them a sign that everything was okay. They seemed to get it and turned around to walk back down the hill.  
"Phew." she sighed.  
"You done yet?" the jet asked, sounding like an impatient person.   
"Yeah." she said, patting the wing.  
"Good." it said. It paused, then said,"Oh, I almost forgot. I want to give you something." it said. Something dropped from the cockpit. She picked it up.  
"It's a signal flare. In case you get into trouble again." it said. One of its lights blinked on and off, like a wink.  
"Thanks." she said. And she turned and ran towards the hill, sprinting up the sloping ground. She turned her head just in time to see the jet take off. She sighed and turned around, only to nearly fall backwards because the Autobots were staring at her. Ironhide glanced at her.   
"Well? What happened?" he asked. She walked past him toward the house.  
"It wasn't anything major. The plane just had something wrong with the wing. I fixed it though, so now everything's fine." she said.   
"That's good. See, there was no need for concern." Ironhide said, raising his arms. Jazz looked him, a confused look on his face.  
"But you said..." he said. Ironhide turned and glared at him.  
"What? What did I say?" he asked, sounding both menacing and innocent.   
"Nevermind, I was just thinking aloud." Jazz said his head. Ironhide grunted and turned back around. Bumblebee walked over beside Jazz. He pointed at Ironhide with his thumb, making a noise. Jazz nodded.  
"Yeah I know. He definitely has a few bugs in his system." Jazz said. Ironhide turned around and glanced at them both. They both flinched. His optics narrowed, and he turned back around. The both let out the air that they sucked into their intakes.  
"I take it back." Jazz motioned to Bumblebee. He nodded.  
Over at the house Melissa walked up to the front door, when Ratchet stopped her. He pointed to the side of her arm.  
"There appears to be a line of sorts on your limb." he said. She stopped and looked at it.  
"Well, I knew sooner or later someone was bound to ask about that." she said with a sigh. She moved her other arm and pulled up the sleeve. Ratchet stared as she revealed a scar that seemed to have just appeared recently. It extended from under her shoulder to her elbow.   
"What happened to you?" he asked, moving a finger to gently touch it.  
"Hey, careful! It still hurts." she said wincing.  
"When did this happen?" Optimus asked, looking at the scar.  
"A couple days ago. Why?" she asked. A couple days ago? he thought. He remembered something about the people saying something about being after her for two days.  
"What happened two days ago?" Optimus asked.  
"That was what I was wondering too." Ratchet said.  
"Two days ago, they kidnapped me and took me to a lab and looked at a few things." she said, pulling the sleeve back to cover the scar as best as she could.  
"Why did they do that?"  
"Because they wanted to see if the "aliens" had done anything to me, like put anything in me or something similar." she said, making air quotes, as she did.  
"But isn't that illegal?" asked Sam.  
"Yeah, but they didn't do much. They just sliced me open and looked inside to make sure nothing was missing. And they took a few samples of blood and skin cells." she replied.  
"But what about that metal thing on your arms earlier?" he asked.  
"Oh those. I nearly forgot. I'm kinda used to them, so it didn't seem like something important." She answered. As she talked, her arms were once again incased in the metallic armor. They looked like normal arms, except they were pointed at the ends and they were metal.  
"I worked on these after I landed back on Earth. I did a few things on the ship too, but I finished them here." She paused, then continued, "They are bulletproof, fireproof, heatproof to 500 degrees, waterproof, shockproof, unless I was the one that gave off the electric shock, and they have a stealth coating that allows them to blend in with my skin and also turn me temporarily invisible by absorbing the light around me and making it seem like I'm not there." she said. Sam and Mikaela's mouths nearly dropped to the floor.   
"Wow. That's so..."  
"Awesome." Mikaela finished. Sam just nodded in agreement, staring at the metal limbs. He watched as they seemed to disappear and normal skin appear in their place.  
"And even better. You can't see a trace of them." she said. She walked over and brushed against Ratchet's finger as proof. He seemed to be in an extreme state of disbelief and amazement.   
"Interesting. They seem to make a coating of skin to go over them as a means of camouflage. Very impressive." he said.  
"Thank you." she said, bowing slightly. "And now to show you something really neat." she said walking over past them and turned to face them.  
"Didn't you say something about invisibility or something?" Sam asked.   
"Yeah. And now I will demonstrate it for you." she said. She raised up her arms and slowly brought them down over her body down to her feet until she disappeared completely. Sam's mouth dropped again.  
"What the? Where'd she go?" Ironhide asked, looking around. He heard her laugh. Ironhide grumbled. Jazz snickered. Ratchet scanned the area.  
"My scans show that she is still there, but she is just hidden from our normal optic views." Ratchet said. "Incredible." he added, shaking his head slightly. She reappeared, clutching a cell phone, or more specifically Sam's cell phone.  
"Hey, give that back!" he said. "I gotta tell my parents that I'm gonna be late." She flipped open the top.  
"What's your number?" she asked. He told her and watched as she entered in the number.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"Shh. Oh Hi, is this the Witwicky residence? It is? Ok good, because I was just wondering if I got the right number.  
-Who's this?-  
"It's Melissa Faireborn."  
-You mean the astronaut?-  
"Yep."  
-Oh wow, I've heard about you on the news! Is there something you need?-  
"Yeah. I have your son and his friend over here. Apparently they saw me earlier and they came over for a visit. They were just about to leave, but then something happened and now the road that leads from my house is blocked."  
-Oh, I see. How long do you think it'll be like that for?-  
"Probably till morning tomorrow. But don't worry, Mr. Witwicky, I'll take good care of your son and send him home tomorrow."  
-Just make sure he doesn't get in trouble.-  
"Oh, don't worry, I think he'll be just fine. Thank you for understanding the situation. And he'll see you tomorrow."  
-Thank you so much. I think we'll both be a little more relieved now. You take care of our son now, okay?-  
"I understand Mr. Witwicky. Thank you once again. Bye." she said, hanging up and tossing the phone back.  
"There. Now you're all set." she said.  
"Wow." Sam said in awe. She turned and walked up the hill.  
"Now if you want to see something really cool, come over here." she said, gesturing to him and Mikaela. They walked over to the hill. It was a little darker, so it was hard to see. Sam tripped on a rock, but caught himself. He climbed up the hill. He looked up. The sky was a dark black in color. He saw a single star up in the murky sky.   
"Better make a wish." she said to him, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes and made a wish.  
"Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight.  
I wish I may,  
I wish I might.  
Have this wish I wish tonight." she chanted. They opened their eyes. The moon had now appeared and it looked big and full.  
"Now if you want to see something even cooler, close your eyes." He closed them again. She turned to the Autobots.  
"You guys close your eyes too. You have to see this."  
"Do we have to?" Ironhide groaned.  
"Yes we do. I am curious to see what happens." Ratchet told him. One by one, they turned off their optics and waited. Ironhide sighed and turned his off too.  
Melissa began to chant again.   
"Star light, star bright  
First star we see tonight.  
I wish we may,  
I hope we might.  
See many more stars tonight." she said. She opened her eyes.  
"Okay you can open them." she told them. They turned their optics back on and they gasped. They sky was now covered in millions of twinkling stars. Sam breathed in surprise.  
"Look at them all. There was only one an astrosecond ago and now look. There's millions of em." Jazz replied. Bumblebee walked over to Melissa and looked at her as if to ask how she knew about this.   
"It happens here every night. And with it being so dark around here, you can see more stars at night." she answered. Bumblebee nodded and turned to look over at Sam. Mikaela was leaning on his shoulder, pointing out the different constellations. Something clicked inside of him and music started playing. Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" She giggled slightly.  
"Hey come on!" Sam said to Bumblebee. The music turned off. Sam turned back around, only to have Mikaela put her hand on his shoulder and kiss him. He steadied himself as she did. Melissa sighed.   
"Alright you two, bed." she said. They broke apart.  
"Aw come on, you sound like my mom." he whined.  
"And what about it?" she asked. He said nothing else and got up, helping Mikaela up to her feet. They all walked down the hill and over to the house.  
"There's a couple beds upstairs." she called as they tiredly trudged up the staircase. She smiled and closed the door. She turned and walked over to the hammock, hanging nearby. She sat down on it and turned to lay down. The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms. She could hear their engines rumbling softly as they slept. Meanwhile, a jet flew overhead, casting a silhouette across the moon. It seemed to look over in their direction, then it banked right and flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Melissa awoke to find herself staring into Jazz's visor. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to the other side, the hammock swaying slightly. He smiled and gently pushed the hammock. She opened her eyes again and turned to face him. He gently brought it to a stop.  
"Alright already. I'm up, sheesh!" she groaned, as she turned and got out of the hammock. She walked over and opened the door and went inside. Sunlight streamed through the windows. She looked upstairs. Realizing that they weren't going to come down quickly, she proceeded to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. The sausage sizzled and the steam traveled upwards. She heard the sound of stairs creaking and saw that they both had come downstairs. She smiled to herself, knowing it was because of the food. There were already plates on the table. As they ate breakfast, they discussed what they were going to do.  
"I hope my parents aren't too mad." Mikaela said.  
"I don't think they will. Besides, if you just tell them what I told his parents." she said, pointing the fork at Sam. He looked up at them. "They probably won't be too upset." she said. Mikaela sighed and finished her sausage. After they were all done, they got up and walked outside. The Autobots were waiting there in their vehicle forms. Bumblebee had his doors open and his horn was honking at them. Sam and Mikaela climbed inside and Melissa hopped inside Optimus. He sounded his horn and they drove onto the road. As they came near the city, they spotted two people walking down the road. Sam recognized them as Maggie and Glenn. He leaned his head out the window.  
"Hey!" he shouted at them. They turned to see who had called them. The cars stopped. A window rolled down. Glenn looked at Sam.  
"Oh, it's just the kid. Man you scared us. I thought it was the cops or something." he said.  
"Hey, aren't you that computer hacker guy?" Melissa asked, leaning out the truck window. Glenn snapped to attention.  
"Yeah. That's me." he replied, then stopped when he realized who he was talking to.  
"Is that you Melissa Faireborn? Wow, I gotta be dreaming." he said, shaking his head. She smiled.  
"Yep, it's me." Sam leaned on his arm. I just wanna get back home, he thought. Bumblebee must have sensed his urgency and honked the horn, startling everyone.  
"Gaah! Don't do that!" Glenn said, putting a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart. Melissa snickered and looked up at the sky. A jet flew overhead. A gray jet. The same jet from yesterday. She put her head back inside and looked straight ahead. She moved a hand to her ear.  
"What is it?" she asked, keeping her voice down. A speaker crackled.   
"You won't believe this. Those blokes have gone and blocked the road up ahead and now the only way to go is right. But what's worse is what they have stored in those black trucks of theirs." said a voice.   
"What do they have?" she asked. The earpiece crackled again.  
"They something called the 'Scrambler', but I have no idea what it's for." the voice replied. Her eyes widened. She knew what a scrambler was.  
"Go and keep an eye on them, but don't get caught." she said.  
"10-4 sheila." the voice replied. The earpiece clicked off. She moved her hand down and looked out the window. She placed her hand on the dashboard. Optimus moved slightly.  
"Let's go." she said to him. He responded by revving his engine. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.  
"We have a slight problem." she told them. "We can't go home just yet."  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
"There's a roadblock up ahead. I just got it from my news radio." she replied.  
"Great." Sam said with a sigh. Optimus sounded his horn and moved forward.   
"Hey, what about us?" Maggie asked. Jazz stopped in front of them and opened his doors.  
"Hop in." said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. They nodded and got in. Jazz revved his engine and quickly caught up to the others. They came upon the roadblock.  
"Right." Optimus called and turned right. The others turned and followed after him. The people looked behind them. They noticed that they were getting farther away from the city and were now headed to a big open area.  
"I don't like this." Ironhide said.  
"I agree, but it seems like this was the only way we could take." Ratchet said. Ironhide made a noise that sounded similar to a grumble and continued driving. Up ahead, there were four big trucks and a few other black vehicles. Sector Seven. The Autobots stopped. The people all got out of the cars and looked at the agents all standing there. They had guns. Big guns. Sam swallowed and gripped onto Mikaela's hand. She didn't argue. The leader stepped forward.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise?" he asked in a sneering tone.  
"A very big surprise indeed." came a deep mechanical voice. A jet came out from one of the big black trucks. It was a F-22 raptor, and it seemed to be watching them from its cockpit. Then it transformed.   
"Starscream." Optimus said, watching as he transformed into a giant brownish gray robot. Starscream looked down at the humans.  
"You remember the deal?" he asked.  
"Of course." the agent replied. He snapped his fingers. Two agents appeared behind Melissa and grabbed her by the arms. She lashed out, sending them both flying backwards. She ran as more appeared from behind her. The Autobots transformed and stopped them from going any further. She skidded to a stop. But just as she did, a large metal hand grabbed her and lifted her up. She found herself staring into Starscream's optics, an evil look in their red light.  
"At last!" he called.  
"Did you get her?" asked a voice. Another jet descended from the sky and transformed. It was Thundercracker, a Decepticon as sly and as evil as any Decepticon that ever was. He cackled.  
"Yes, I did. And now, we shall take our leave." he said, bowing slightly. Melissa struggled against the cold metal. She reached into a pocket and pulled out the flare. She lit it and, with one free arm, threw it at Starscream. He dodged it effortlessly and it exploded in a brilliant red flash.  
"You missed." he replied, looking down at her. Unbeknownst to any of them, a jet clicked on. Alright, it said. It took off and banked around to come in behind them.  
"You're going to get it for this, you hunk of junk!" she yelled at Starscream. He laughed.  
"And what do you think you could do?" he asked. An agent looked up.   
"Um, sir?" he asked the leader.  
"What now?" he growled.  
"We have a problem."  
"What is it now?" the agent asked.  
"Well..." The agent pointed up. He looked up and saw a jet approaching. He sighed.  
"It's just a jet." he replied, waving it off and turning back around. The other one sighed. Nevermind, he thought.  
"So any last words before we depart?" Starscream asked. Hmm, where have I heard that before? Melissa asked herself. She saw a jet coming in. She smiled and looked up at Starscream.   
"Well?"  
"Watch out for the jet!" she answered, wriggling out the metal hand and standing on his arm. Starscream stared for a moment, then realized what she said.  
"I have a bad feeling in my servos." Starscream said. He turned slightly, only to be smashed into by a jet that had seemed to just come in from nowhere. The impact sent him and Thundercracker flying sideways. The jet had transformed and neatly skidded to a stop. It nimbly caught Melissa in its metal hand.  
"You ok?" it asked. She nodded. Starscream and Thundercracker struggled to gain their footing.  
"Who did that?" Thundercracker asked.  
"I don't know. It came in too fast." he replied. As he got up, he looked at the one who had slammed into him. His optics narrowed.   
"Autobot!" Thundercracker looked up.  
"It's Jetfire!" he shouted. Jetfire looked at them both. He smiled.  
"Did ya miss me?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The Autobots all stared. After a pause, Ironhide spoke.  
"I knew that thing was following us! And now I know why! It was Jetfire! That sneaky bot." he said.  
"That was awesome!" Mikaela said, noting how Jetfire had landed so gracefully, despite his appearance. Sam just stood there with his mouth open. He watched as Jetfire gently put Melissa down, then straighten back up.  
"And I thought you guys were big." he said, after he finally became aware of the situation. From the look of it, Jetfire was bigger than Optimus or Megatron. Then suddenly, Jetfire turned on his jets and blasted backwards. He turned around midway and stopped right in front of him. Sam jumped back, not wanting to get crushed by his large metal feet.  
"Hey, watch it!" he yelled up at the bot. Jetfire looked down at him.   
"Sorry about that. Didn't realize you were there." he said, crouching down to look at him. Sam took a few more steps back. Mikaela took a few steps forward.  
"So you were that jet that was flying overhead yesterday." she said. Jetfire looked at her.  
"Yeah, and you were the one leaning out the car window looking at me as I was flying overhead." he answered.  
"Hey!" Ironhide called to him. Jetfire came up a little to look at him.   
"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders, his wings moving slightly.  
"Why didn't you say anything about this?" he asked, pointing at Jetfire.  
"Calm down mate. Blimey, you act as if this was a bad thing." he said.   
"Following us is a bad thing, you piece of slag!" he yelled. Optimus put out his hand.  
"Calm down Ironhide!" he commanded. Ironhide made a noise that sounded like a growl. Jazz snickered.  
"Well at least he didn't do anything bad." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Jetfire straightened up a little more and looked at Optimus.  
"I was only trying t' tell you about Starscream. But I guess you know now, so now I don't have to tell you."  
"Tell us what, Jetfire?" Bumblebee asked. Jetfire looked at him, quirking an optic ridge.  
"Huh? Since when could you talk?" he asked.  
"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to come up with a plan of action." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded.  
"Sam, Mikaela, you better stand back. Things could get rough." he said. They nodded and moved back. Jetfire stood back up. Starscream and Thundercracker had finally gotten back up and were glaring at him.  
"Curse those Autobots! Always disrupting our plans!" Starscream shouted.  
"Yeah! And now they're gonna get it!" Thundercracker replied in agreement.  
The Autobots looked at each other.  
"Anybody got an idea?" Jazz asked.  
"I've got one. I thought it out when I was flying here." Jetfire said. Ironhide laughed.  
"That's a first." he said. Jetfire turned and looked at him.  
"What's that supposed ta mean?" he asked.  
"Exactly what it sounds like." Ironhide replied, then laughed again.   
"Why you little...!" Jetfire started to say, when Optimus interrupted.  
"Watch out!" he yelled. A missile came towards them and Ironhide and Jetfire both dodged it.  
"Crikey! Don't they ever give up?" he asked.  
"Apparently not." Ratchet responded. Ironhide got up and switched on his guns.  
"Now I gonna give it to 'em!" He said. He started to go forward, when Jetfire blocked him.  
"Move it you piece of scrap!" he yelled.  
"No. Thundercracker's mine! You can handle Starscream. I'm sure he'll be plenty for you." he replied. Ironhide glared at him.  
"What's that supposed ta mean?" he asked. Jetfire smirked.  
"Exactly what it sounds like, mate." he replied, shrugging a shoulder.  
"Why you little...!" Ironhide started to say, but just as he was about to, Jetfire turned on his jets and blasted forward. He swore he could hear him laughing as he did. "He's gonna get it for that." he growled, then twirled his guns around and ran forward. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and the others.  
"Stay here and protect the kids." he said.  
"Yes sir." they all responded. Melissa came over to them, trying to catch her breath. She sat down on the ground.  
"Sheesh." she sighed, wiping her forehead. Jazz walked over and crouched down beside her.  
"You alright?" he asked. She nodded, fanning herself with one hand. He carefully moved one finger and placed it on the back of her neck. She sucked in her breath.  
"That was cold." she replied. "But at least, I'm a little cooler now. Thanks Jazz." she said to him.  
"You're welcome."  
Meanwhile, Jetfire, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime were standing opposite of Starscream and Thundercracker. Ironhide had his guns out and ready to fire. Jetfire had his arms spread slightly. Starscream looked at them.   
"Well then, let's begin, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

For a few moments, no one moved. Ironhide had his guns out and ready to blast the slag out of the Decepticons. Jetfire was glaring at Thundercracker. Optimus kept his optics on all of them. Thundercracker moved his arm. Jetfire braced himself.  
"Let me kick things off!" he shouted. He made a whistling sound. The sound of jet engines could be heard in the distance. Jetfire looked up at the sky.  
"What the slag?" As he continued to watch the sky, he saw four fighter jets come into view. His optics narrowed. "You've got to be fraggin kidding me!" he groaned as he realized that the jets were coming at him. Thundercracker laughed at him.  
"What's the matter? Scared of a few Seekers, are we?" he asked. He gestured with his hand and the jets all swooped downward. Missiles shot out across the sky.  
"Watch out!" Optimus called out to Jetfire. Jetfire quickly spun out of the way and skidded on the ground.  
"That was a little too close for comfort." he said, cycling air through his system. Thundercracker laughed again, then launched into the air, spinning around and transformed into his jet mode, an F-15. He flew off to join the other four jets. Jetfire raised a metal fist to the sky.  
"Come back here and fight me, you glitch!" he yelled after Thundercracker. He cackled.  
"What's the matter Jetfire? Can't catch me? Too bad!" he said. He swooped down and turned quickly. As he did, the four Seeker jets came shooting towards him, guns at the ready. Ironhide cocked his gun and fired at the jets. They dodged it effortlessly. He grumbled.  
"Slaggit! I missed em!" He was about to fire again when he noticed Jetfire aiming at them.  
"It's no good. You won't be able to hit them. They're too fast!" he told him. Jetfire said nothing. He crossed his arms in front of his chest plate. He leaned back.  
"Wanna bet?" Jetfire asked. Shooting forward, he uncrossed his arms and opened fire with a barrage of missiles shot from his body. The projectiles streaked toward the Seekers. The first three dodged them, but the fourth one wasn't fast enough and was hit. It let out a scream and plummeted rapidly to the ground and exploded. Ironhide's mouth nearly dropped from its hinge. Jetfire turned and looked at him with a grin on his face.  
"Told you so." he said. Ironhide just shook his head and turned to face Starscream. Starscream stared at him. He took a couple steps back. Turning his arm into a cannon, he fired at Ironhide. Ironhide dodged it and took a few steps back. He fired his missile launcher. Starscream flipped up and transformed into his jet form, an F-22 raptor.  
"Is that all you've got?" he asked. Ironhide responded with a blast from his energy cannon. Starscream did a barrel roll and turned back to face him, only to get blasted in the wing by Optimus. He let out a mechanical howl of pain and plummeted down. He transformed before he hit the ground. Landing on the hard surface, he moved a hand to his shoulder, his wing, to inspect the damage. It wasn't too bad, but he was still injured. He growled. Meanwhile, the other Autobots and the humans all were watching the fight.  
"Alright! Nice shot Optimus!" Jazz called out. Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee was too focused on Jetfire's fight to say anything. Jetfire launched into the air. The three remaining Seekers flew in a circle around him. He reached up and took off his wings and brought them down. Sam realized what was about to happen.  
"So those aren't just for flying." he said. Jetfire quickly spun in a circle and slashed at the Seekers. They couldn't dodge him fast enough and were sliced to pieces, exploding in midair. Jetfire came down and landed, twirling his wing blades and putting them back on his shoulders. The pieces from the jets fell to the ground as he did. Thundercracker howled at him.  
"No! How did he do that?! There's no way!" he shouted in disbelief. Jetfire looked up at him. Thundercracker transformed. "You're gonna pay for this Jetfire!" he yelled, shaking a metal fist at him. Jetfire crouched low, then suddenly came up and hit him from underneath with an uppercut. Thundercracker went spiraling backwards.  
"Take that you rummy blighter!" he said, then punched him again. Thundercracker fell to the ground with a crash. Starscream looked at him.  
"You're pathetic." he said to the Decepticon laying on the ground. Thundercracker just groaned in pain. Picking him up, he turned to look at the Autobots.  
"We'll be back Autobots!" he yelled, then flew off into the sky. Ironhide and Jetfire looked at Optimus.  
"Good work men." he said.  
"Thank you sir." Ironhide said.  
"Thanks Prime." Jetfire responded. He nodded and turned around, only to find that Melissa, and the rest of the humans had been restrained by the Sector Seven agents.  
"Let us go!" they shouted.  
"Not likely." Agent Simmons replied. Unbeknownst to any of them, Melissa had sent out a signal. She grinned.  
"You're going to regret this." she said.  
"How?" he asked. She gestured to a small blinking light on her arm. His eyes widened.  
"Speaker." she said. Now we get to sit back and see if they get the message, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of engines revving. The squeal of tires against the pavement. The smell of burning rubber. Two cars came speeding down the way. The Autobots looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of it.  
"What is it?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide crossed his arms.  
"Whatever it is, it's coming awfully fast."  
"Probably some reinforcements." Bumblebee suggested. Jetfire looked out into the distance. He spied the two cars. He grinned.  
"Oh, it's much more than that, mates." Ironhide looked at him.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." he said.  
"Oh you always have a bad feeling about anything, Ironhide." Jazz said, waving his hand at him. Ironhide glared at him. The noise got closer. Jetfire looked again. His grin was even wider now.  
"You guys are in trouble now." he said, looking down at the agents. They turned to look behind them. They saw the cars. Simmons's eyes widened.  
"Move it!" he called. They all managed to get out of the way, before the two cars came zooming at them and spun around. When the smoke settled, there was a gasp. Ironhide put a hand to his face.  
"Oh, great, not these two." he said. Sam and Mikaela looked the two cars that had just arrived. They were Lamborghinis. Loud Lamborghinis. The engines were revving. One was all red, the other was yellow. Sam took a look at the license plates. One read SN STRKR, the other one read SIDSWPE. What the heck? he thought. The cars suddenly transformed and Sam found himself staring up at two more robots. They looked exactly the same, almost like they were twins. Ironhide sighed again.  
"I hope you two have a good reason for being here." he said. The two Lamborghini twins looked at him.  
"We do have a good reason for being here." the red one replied.  
"Yeah, Melissa sent a message to us and we came to rescue her." the yellow one replied, pointing a finger up at the sky. Ironhide's optics narrowed.  
"So it was you two that were making all that racket back there. I should've known." he said. They grinned at each other. Melissa looked up at them.  
"Hey, you two. Do something quick, otherwise there's no telling what they'll do!" she called. They turned and looked down at her. They both glared at the agent holding her.  
"What do you think you're doing?" the red one asked, angrily.  
"Yeah, what do ya think you're doin'?" the yellow one asked, copying the red one in tone and voice. The agent looked absolutely terrified.   
"Um, sir? What do I do?" the agent asked Simmons, nervously.   
"Keep a hold on her. They can't harm you as long as she's there." he replied. She glared at Simmons.  
"That's low man." the red one said.  
"Yeah, really low." the yellow one responded. Then they paused and turned to face each other. They seemed to get an idea, and they both grinned.  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" the red one asked.  
"Yeah." the yellow one responded. They turned to look back at the agent. They grinned at him mischievously.  
"Uh, oh." the agent said. The twins giggled.  
"Get him!" they shouted together. The agent yelled and dropped Melissa and ran, hoping not to get caught. They didn't move. When the agent finally stopped, he turned and looked at the two bots. They burst out laughing.  
"Did you see the look on his face?!" the red one asked.  
"Yeah, I can't believe he fell for it!" the yellow one responded.   
"That was one of the best tricks ever!" the red one said.  
"Yeah. Good one, bro!" the yellow one replied. They high-fived each other. The agents grumbled. Ironhide smacked his forehead.   
"Those two, honestly, I swear." he said. Jazz snickered.  
"Well, at least it worked." he said. The red and yellow bots crouched down to look at Melissa.  
"You okay?" the red one asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you two." she answered. They grinned.  
"That's good."  
"Yeah, really." They looked over at where Sam and the others stood.   
"Who are you?" he asked. The two bots looked over at him. They walked over to him. The agents all backed away as they did. Mikaela giggled silently. Crouching down to look at them, they grinned.  
"Oh yeah. Allow us to introduce ourselves." the red one said.   
"I'm Sideswipe." he said.  
"And you can call me Sunstreaker." the yellow one said. He looked between the both of them.  
"And in case you hadn't noticed..." Sideswipe said.   
"They're both a big pain in the aft!" Ironhide finished. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned to look at him.  
"Hey, come one Ironhide." Sideswipe said.  
"Yeah, Ironhide, come on!" Sunstreaker said, matching Sideswipe's tone.   
"Ironhide, they were just tryin' ta help." Jetfire said.   
"Yeah, helping to become an even bigger pain in my aft." he replied. Jazz snickered. Ironhide glared at him.  
"They were!" he said.  
"Yeah sure. Like you weren't already being a pain in the aft yourself." he retorted. Ironhide growled. He was about to lunge at Jazz, when Optimus stopped him.  
"Stop it Ironhide! We have more important things to deal with." he commanded.  
"Yeah, we gotta deal with these guys." Sideswipe said.  
"And fast." Sunstreaker added, cracking his metal knuckles for emphasis.  
"You guys are in trouble now." Sam said. Simmons stared up at the Autobots. Then he turned to his men.  
"Bring out the Scrambler!" The twins looked at each other.  
"Uh oh." they said. Jetfire's optics widened.  
"Crikey. We're gonna get it now." he said. They watched as the men rolled out a large metal device that looked like a satellite, but a gun at the same time. Melissa inclined her head her head up at the Autobots.   
"Don't let it hit you! It'll scramble your circuits up really bad!" she yelled at them.  
"Scramble our circuits?!" the twins gasped.  
"I knew that thing was bad, but..." Jetfire said.  
"But, nothing! We've gotta destroy that thing before it fires!" Ironhide growled. Jetfire nodded.  
"Don't worry about a thing, guys! Me an' Sideswipe'll deal with em." Sunstreaker said.  
"Yeah, don't worry." Sideswipe added.  
"Be careful you don't harm the humans!" Optimus shouted.  
"We will!" they called back. They charged at the machine and transformed into their Lamborghini forms. They went in a circle around them. They teased the agents, who were trying to blast at them.  
"What's tha matter? Can't hit us?" Sideswiped called out.  
"Yeah, can't you guys aim right at all?" Sunstreaker added. Simmons growled.  
"Enough! Blast those two to scrap!" he yelled. The machine fired. The twins transformed and skidded out of the way.  
"Oh, you wanna play, huh?" Sunstreaker asked.  
"Well, let's give them something to play with." Sideswipe added. They stopped and put their arms side by side, the two guns pointing at the machine.  
"Play with this!" they yelled simultaneously. They fired. The agents barely got out of the way before it hit the machine and exploded.   
"Take that!" Sideswipe called.  
"Alright! They did it!" Jazz cheered. Sam and the others cheered. The twins bowed slightly.  
"Thank you, thank you. We'll here all week." Sideswipe said. They walked over to Optimus.  
"How was that sir?" he asked.  
"Very good, you two." he replied. Sam and Mikaela walked over to the Autobots.  
"That was awesome!" Sam called.  
"Thanks, kid." Sideswipe said.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sunstreaker added.  
"So, can we go home now?" Mikaela asked.  
"Yes. You've earned it. Go home and get some rest you two." Optimus said. Bumblebee transformed into the Camaro and honked his horn. They got in and drove off. As they left, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at Optimus.  
"Alright, see you Optimus." Sideswipe said.  
"Yeah, see you later." Sunstreaker added. They both transformed and sped off. Jetfire turned to Optimus.  
"It was good to see ya again, Optimus." Jetfire said.  
"Likewise Jetfire." Optimus said. Jetfire turned around.  
"See ya mate." he called, before transforming and blasting off into the air. Optimus turned to the others after Jetfire had left. They all looked at him.  
"Autobots! Transform, and roll out!"


End file.
